epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Five Night's at Munkee's Pre-Premiere Preview
Theme Song '' '' (Camera flickers on for about 2 seconds before what looks like an empty room is shown. The quality is...choppy and not professional. Like a security camera) (In the room, a small desk is seen with a lone chair behind it) (A door opens and in comes a lone figure in what looks to be a dress shirt and tie, but he looks like he hasn't slept for days. He looks around and walks towards the chair. He sits inside it and ut his head in his arms on the desk, resting his head) (After a minute, the door re-opens and in comes another figure, this time in a lab coat. He stands in front of the first figure) ???: 'Noah....Noah Probinsky?.... ''(The figure on the desk picks his head up drearingly) '???: '''Yeah....who's askin'?.... ''(The scientist takes out a card from his coat pocket and shows it to Noah) '''???: '''I'm Dr. David Timment, but.... ''(sigh) ''Everyone here calls me Dr. Grinch. '''Noah: ''(Making a tired gesture) ....why's that? '''Grinch: '''Eh, y'know. Nicknames stick with you. Now... ''(Dr. Grinch reaches in his coat pocket again and pulls ou what looks to be a tape recorder. He sets it on the table in front of Noah) Grinch: 'I want you to start from the beginning, if you will. Fom when you started working there. ''(He presses record. The tape starts spinning) 'Noah: '''Oh....well.... y'know....I've never really been a big fan of kids' places... ''(Noah looks like he's about to faint, probably from exhaustion) 'Grinch: '''Noah?...(snaps fingers in Noah's face) Can you do this?- '''Noah: '''Yeah, yeah, I got this.... (''slaps his face lightly to wake himself) '' ...So I've never been a big fan of kids' places. They've always managed to scare the every living SHIT out of me. And the food. It's always managed to be complete garbage wherever I went. Even as a KID, I hated going to those places. The...animatronics there.... just....didn't sit right with me. But hey,- ''(throws both hands up sarcastically) ''-''in this economy, what else are you gonna do to make a quick buck? (puts arms down. A dark, gloomy expression slides across his face) '' ....Which is why I signed up there. God....worst mistake of my life.... Y'see, I just recently graduated high school like, what, 2 years ago? As you can see, I was just trying to earn a little money on the side while tryng to get into this college that I want to attend. Which is why I applied for this....DAMNED job.... ''(a small grin crawls across his mouth. He slowly gets up and puts both hands to his mouth) 'Hey, Kids! Welcome to Bantha Munkee-dee's Family Fun Restaurant! A wonderful and safe place to let you imaginations run wild! '''My ASS! THAT PLACE...WAS A LITERALLY HELL HOLE!.... ''(Noah clutches his chest as he tries to catch his breath. He falls down in his chair, as he slowly starts...crying....) .....I'll...I'll always remember that week. For....for as LONG as I LIVE....those...hideous faces staring at me....working those cameras....hearing their screams.... (he looks up at Grinch) ....For five nights, Doctor.... (In a sudden burst of rage, he slams his fist on the table, knocking the recorder over. Grinch umps back in shock) For five....'''FUCKING.....NIGHTS! ''' '''Tomorrow..... The restaurant will be open.... Category:Blog posts